Señales de que él es más que un amigo
by BlackHime13
Summary: Una conversación con Hinata, un Naruto confundido y un artículo de una revista pueden hacer que el rubio se de cuenta de algo muy importante. / SasuNaru - AU - Fluff


_**Señales de que él es más que un amigo**_

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas en el patio de la secundaria. Estaba algo frustrado por culpa de una conversación que tuve con una de mis mejores amigas pero también algo confundido. A lo mejor tenía razón en lo que me dijo pero...¿como sé si es verdad?

Os lo explicaré des del principio.

Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Soy un chico rubio de ojos azules y tez bronceada. Tengo unas marquitas en las mejillas que me hacen parecer un kitsune, según muchos de mis amigos. Soy delgado, con la cintura estrecha y la cadera algo marcada aunque no tanto como una mujer. A penas mido 1,63 cm aunque es normal dado que soy un doncel.

Para los que no lo sepan un doncel es un varón aunque con algunas características de mujer. Eso no significa que me vayan a crecer pechos ni nada parecido solo es que tengo facciones finas y delicadas además de no medir mucho y poco más. Quizás lo más destacable es que compartimos una característica que solo las mujeres poseen y que es lo más maravilloso del mundo, poder tener hijos. Para algunos el ser doncel puede significar que sea algo malo pero... para mí no. Para mí es algo increíble y maravilloso por que... el ser capaz de poder engendrar una nueva vida es algo que siempre había envidiado y cuando me enteré de que yo tenía esta habilidad... me sentí realmente contento pero, sobretodo, feliz.

Bueno, volviendo al tema principal.

Hace algunos días que hablé con Hinata, una de mis mejores amigas como dije antes, y en la conversación surgió el tema de quien me gusta.

* **Flashback** *

-Vamos Naru... Yo creo que sí te gusta.-me repitió por quinta vez ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no.-volví a responder yo.

-Venga... por la manera en que le miras y te comportas estoy más que segura de que te gusta.-me dijo mirándome fijamente. A pesar de que ella es muy tímida con todo el mundo conmigo es bastante segura ya que nos conocemos des de la guardería y tenemos la confianza suficiente como para hablar de todo.

Yo solo suspiré. Desde que salí de clase ella me había estado abordando con este tipo de preguntas y yo simplemente no sabía que responder ante tantas dudas.

-Hina-chan... dejémoslo ya ¿si?-dije algo incómodo con esa situación.

-Mmm... está bien, pero no voy a parar hasta hacerte entender que te gusta Sasuke.-me dijo convencida para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia su próxima clase.

* **Fin flashback** *

Desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en esa estúpida conversación.

Bueno os explicaré quién es Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke es el chico más popular de toda la secundaria. Es alto, atlético y de tez pálida. Tiene los ojos tan negros como la mismísima noche, una cabellera también negra pero con algunos tonos azulados y una sonrisa de medio lado que hipnotizaría a cualquiera. A pesar de tener esa apariencia su personalidad es arrogante, frío, antisocial y bastante prepotente, aunque eso le hace algo misterioso por lo que es todavía más popular. Él es dos años mayor que yo pero a pesar de eso se podría decir que somos amigos ya que nuestras familias se conocían desde la secundaria por lo que nosotros nos conocimos desde muy pequeños.

Estuve allí sentado durante un buen rato hasta que sentí un golpe en mi hombro izquierdo. Al girar me encontré con unos ojos blancos sin pupila que me miraban con una gran sonrisa. Yo me extrañé un poco pero sonreí también algo confundido.

Ella se sentó a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. Una vez pareció encontrar lo que buscaba se giró hacia a mí y me lo extendió.

Yo la miré aún más confundido al darme cuenta de lo que me estaba mostrando. ¿Una revista?

Al ver mi cara de confusión ella sonrió aún más y procedió a explicármelo.

-En esta revista encontrarás la solución a tus dudas.-me dijo muy convencida.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté sin entender nada todavía.

-De lo que te dije sobre que te gustaba...-se calló de repente sin terminar la frase. Yo le miré alzando una ceja sin entender su repentina mudez hasta que alguien me sacó las dudas.

-¿A Naruto le gusta alguien?-preguntó una voz que yo reconocí al instante y que hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunté aunque ya sabía que era él sin necesidad de girarme.

-Claro dobe. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?-me preguntó con un deje de burla. Yo solo fruncí el ceño mientras hacía un puchero. No me gustaba que me llamara así.

-Puede.-le dije sin dejar mi fingida expresión de indignación.

-Hmp. Bueno y ¿quién es el que te gusta?-preguntó sentándose en el suelo en frente de los dos.

-Na-nadie... es Hina-chan... que se empeña en que me gusta alguien.-me excusé y sin saber porqué me puse muy nervioso por lo que ladeé la cabeza en dirección de mi amiga.

-Yo no me empeño, es la verdad.-dijo ella mirándome.

-Que no.-dije tercamente.

-Que si.- insistió ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta.-volví a negar.

-Y yo te digo que no te creo.-siguió insistiendo. Sasuke solo nos miraba un tanto divertido por nuestra estúpida discusión.

-¿Y para qué es la revista?-preguntó de repente llamándonos la atención a ambos.

-Es para que se de cuenta de que si le gusta.-dijo Hina-chan muy convencida.

Nosotros la miramos interrogante y ella abrió la revista y nos enseñó una de las páginas.

"Señales de que él es más que un amigo"

Nosotros dos al leer el título la miramos como esperando a que nos diera una explicación. Ella solo suspiró para luego proceder a hablar.

-Solo deja que te lo lea y me vas diciendo Si a las cosas que te pasen y No a las que no.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Yo solo suspiré.

-¿No me queda de otra verdad?-pregunté algo resignado lo que ocasionó que su sonrisa se ensanchase aún más.

-¿Te quedarás Sasuke?-preguntó ella mirándole.

-Me has dado algo de curiosidad así que sí. ¿A menos que te importe?- me preguntó eso a mí mientras me miraba. Yo volví a suspirar y negué con la cabeza.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer.

\- " **No es algo fácil de procesar el hecho de empezar a tener** ** **sentimientos diferentes por un amigo**** **. Especialmente, si no estás del todo segura de lo que sientes por él o de si quieres que sea tu novio. Pero si te pasa que lo extrañas, quieres verlo más seguido y empiezas a notar su atractivo, eso significa que comienzas a verlo con otros ojos.**

 **¿Has notado que quizás a partir de ahora sea** ** **más que un amigo para ti**** **? Estas son algunas señales que te ayudarán a descubrirlo:"** \- paró un momento para mirarnos para comprobar que tenía toda nuestra atención. Al asegurarse siguió leyendo.

-1) " **¿Lo miras fijo?**

 **Si te sucede que cuando se aleja te encuentras** ** **mirándolo fijo**** **, esa es una clara señal de que estás pensando en él. No te quedas mirando a otras personas solo porque sí. Lo mismo, si lo miras fijo a los ojos mientras conversan. Si tus ojos siempre van a donde va él no hay dudas de que lo ves como algo más que un amigo y que te gusta."** \- paró para mirarme para que yo le respondiera.

-Esto... pues... sí, varias veces me pasa.-dije algo nervioso por tener la mirada de Sasuke en mi persona también esperando mi respuesta. Hina-chan sonrió contenta mientras escribía que sí con un bolígrafo y procedía a seguir leyendo.

-2) **"** **¿Esperas sus mensajes?**

 **Si te pasa que te alegras demasiado cuando ves su nombre en tu teléfono entonces no hay dudas de lo que sientes por él. Quieres estar en contacto más seguido y te gusta que se interese por ti. Más aún si te encuentras** ** **extrañando sus mensajes**** **o si te pones nerviosa porque demora en responder."** \- volvió a parar.

-Em... bueno... no solemos hablar mucho pero...sí.-dije finalmente en un susurro mientras me sonrojaba levemente al recordar en que hace unos días cuando hablaba con Sasuke me preocupé un poco al ver que no respondía, hasta que me llamó su hermano con su teléfono mientras escuchaba los gritos de Sasuke de fondo. Ese recuerdo hizo que me riera un poco.

"¿Qué estará pensando?"pensó Sasuke al ver primero el sonrojo del rubio y después la leve risita que soltó. Esto le estaba dando bastante más curiosidad de la que ya tenía en un principio.

Sin más Hina-chan volvió a apuntar mi respuesta y siguió leyendo.

-3) **"¿Te decepcionas cuando no le ves?**

 **Otra forma de darte cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por él es si realmente te decepcionas cuando cancela sus planes o falta a clase. Compáralo con cómo te sientes cuando otros amigos hacen lo mismo y seguro descubrirás que hay una clara diferencia a cuando él falta."**

-Em...-en esa no sabía qué responder. Además de que la mirada de Sasuke sobre mi persona me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Me paré a pensar en aquella vez en que no le vi durante todo el día y realmente me decepcioné al no verle. También me preocupó bastante así que fui a su casa para ver si le había pasado algo y me enteré de que estaba enfermo con algo de fiebre. Al final terminé quedándome para cuidarle mientras sus padres no estaban y su hermano había quedado con su novio. Me pasé toda la tarde en su habitación viendo como dormía plácidamente y cuando pensé que no faltaba mucho para que se despertara me marché de allí. Le hice prometer a Itachi que no se lo diría ya que a él no le gusta parecer tan vulnerable delante de otra persona que no sea de su familia y aún así con ella le cuesta.

No pude evitar sonreír cálidamente al recordar esa escena y recordé que todavía no había respondido así que con todo el valor que pude respondí.

-Hai...-dije finalmente bajo la atenta e impaciente mirada de mis dos mejores amigos.

La sonrisa de Hina-chan cada vez era más grande ya que para ella mis respuestas significaban que ella tenía razón en sus suposiciones. Y la verdad... es que yo también estaba empezando a pensar en que podría tener razón.

No pude evitar mirar de reojo a Sasuke pero aparté la mirada enseguida al darme cuenta de su mirada fija sobre mi persona.

-4) **"¿Sientes celos al verle con otra?**

 **Si te sientes un poco** **** **celosa de que tenga otras amigas mujeres o te pasa lo mismo cuando lo ves hablando con otra mujer, entonces es muy probable que tengas** ** **sentimientos hacia tu amigo**** **. Si te das cuenta que terminas detestando a esas chicas con las que él tiene contacto, claramente significa que quieres** ** **que él solo tenga ojos para ti**** **."** \- volvió a hablar Hina-chan.

Esa pregunta no me gustó nada y no pude evitar recordar a toda esa panda de mujeres lunáticas que le rodeaban cada día y se le pegaban como sanguijuelas. No pude evitar soltar un bufido molesto a lo cual ella sonrió y entendió que mi respuesta era un Sí clarísimo.

Ella continuó con la siguiente pregunta mientras que Sasuke no decía nada por lo que me pareció un poco raro el que no hubiera dicho nada sobre que esto era una tontería o algo parecido hasta ahora.

-5) **"¿Le coqueteas?**

 **A veces coqueteamos sin darnos cuenta. Si él cuenta un chiste y te ríes incontrolablemente o tratas de hablarle siempre, hacerle bromas o prestas clara atención cuando él está hablando, podríamos estarle mandando señales de que le gustas sin darte cuenta. La próxima vez que estés con él fíjate si actúas diferente con él que con el resto de tus amigos."** \- al terminar de decir aquello yo la miré alzando una ceja lo cual entendió lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Sé que no es de tipo que hace bromas pero imagínatelo.-dijo ella.

-Bueno... es verdad que quizás le presto más atención cuando me habla él a cuando me habla alguien más.-dije sinceramente.- Aunque no sabía que eso era coquetear.-dije en un murmullo que creo que Sasuke escuchó ya que sonrió de lado después de decir eso.

-Bien. Ahora solo queda una pregunta..-dijo ella. Yo asentí esperando a que acabara de leer.

-6) **"¿Hablas mucho de él?**

 **Si mencionas su nombre seguido cerca de tu familia o tus amigos esa puede ser otra señal de lo que sientes por él. Muchas veces somos los últimos en enterarnos de lo que sentimos y si tus amigos se dan cuenta y te lo comentan, es hora de que comiences a pensar que puede ser por cómo te comportas y lo que sientes por él."** -terminó la pregunta. Yo me quedé mudo por lo que ella terminó de leer lo que decían en la revista.

\- " **Descubrir que tienes sentimientos por un amigo sin duda no es nada fácil y hay temores de por medio sobre lo que él sentirá y sobre si no podrán ser más amigos. Lo importante es que te des cuenta de sí realmente tienes sentimientos profundos hacia él o no.**

 **Porque puede pasar que sea algo del momento y puedan ser amigos, aunque también puede pasar que te mueras de ganas de estar con él ¡y él también!**

 **¿Te has enamorado de algún amigo?"** -cuando terminó de leer yo no sabía que hacer. Me había quedado totalmente en blanco.

-¿Dobe, estás bien?-preguntó Sasuke después de un buen rato de no decir nada. Yo simplemente le miré y comprendí... que Hinata tenía razón. Me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

-Si... estoy...bien.-dije en apenas un susurro.

Él se me quedó viendo con cada de "No te creo nada" y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco al darme cuenta de lo bien que me conocía y lo bien que le conocía yo a él. A pesar de que exteriormente tenga esa cara de indiferencia ante todo. Yo podía distinguir en sus ojos algo de preocupación hacia mí y eso me puso realmente feliz.

-Naruto...-la dulce y suave voz de Hina-chan hizo que dejara de ver los ojos de Sasuke para mirarla a ella que tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Te has dado cuenta verdad?- me preguntó aún sabiendo cuál sería mi respuesta.

Yo sonreí con algo de tristeza mientras la miraba y asentí levemente con mi cabeza.

-Hai... tenías razón Hina-chan. Creo... que me he enamorado de él.-mi voz sonaba tan suave y baja que parecía que no fuera yo. Simplemente volví a sonreír levemente, me levanté del banco y me fui de allí.

* **POV. Sasuke.** *

Veía al dobe alejarse de allí a paso lento. Quise seguirlo pero el brazo de Hinata sobre el mio me lo impidió. Cuando giré para pedirle una explicación del porqué lo había hecho, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza haciéndome entender de que él necesitaba pensar a solas.

Al volver a mirar hacia delante me di cuenta de que el dobe ya se había pedido de mi vista completamente. No pude evitar recordar esa sonrisa que había puesto al decirle a su amiga que tenía razón y en ese momento me sentí mal, como si me estuviesen apretando el corazón.

Desde que lo conocí él siempre tenía esa sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro que hacía que yo estuviera feliz también. Aunque en un principio él se mostrara algo tímido conmigo por ser dos años mayor rápidamente fue cogiéndome la suficiente confianza como para hablar conmigo de cualquier tema.

Cuando le vi sentado en el banco con esa mirada confusa y bastante frustrado, lo cual yo sabía por sus gestos no por nada le conozco de toda la vida, tuve la necesidad de acercarme para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Antes de llegar observé como su amiga Hinata se sentaba junto a él y le mostraba algo. En ese momento me sentí algo celoso de que ellos dos se llevasen tan bien pero, yo sabía que Naruto era un doncel lo cual hacía imposible el que se interesara por una mujer, al igual que sabía que ellos se querían casi como hermanos lo que hizo que me relajara.

Seguí acercándome hasta que escuché lo que decían.

Cuando oí a Hinata decir que a Naruto le gustaba alguien no pude evitar sentir como me hervía la sangre del coraje, pero lo supe disimular muy bien preguntándole como si nada quién le gustaba.

Él solo dijo que no le gustaba nadie mientras ella insistía en que sí. Eso me hizo algo de gracia al ver la infantil discusión hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que la chica sostenía en sus manos.

Cuando nos explicó su idea me quise quedar para verificar si lo que decía la peliazul era cierto. Si a mi adorado rubio le gustaba alguien.

Así empecé a escuchar lo que ella decía y lo que mi dulce niño respondía. A cada pregunta y a cada sí que él daba peor me sentía pero, no quise irme hasta el final.

No dije nada en todo el rato ya que sabía que si habría la boca nada bueno pasaría. Dejaría salir a flote mis celos y eso haría que sospecharan y, en el peor de los casos, que yo estallara gritándole lo que sentía por él desde que tenía 14 años.

Ese pensamiento hizo que me diera cuenta de que ya habían pasado tres años, casi cuatro, desde que descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos por el dulce rubio que siempre tenía a mi lado.

No pude evitar sonreír con algo de nostalgia al pensar en ello. Sentí la mirada inquisidora de la chica a mi lado y sabía que no tardaría en atar cabos hasta que oí un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta Naruto?-preguntó ella sorprendida. Yo solo asentí sin dejar de mirar por donde se había marchado mi dobe.

Pasaron un par de días desde aquello y no hemos tocado el tema. Hinata no ha dicho nada de que a mí me guste Naruto y este tampoco a comentado nada sobre él que le gusta. Yo... si soy sincero... me muero de ganas por saber quién es.

Quién ha sido... el que ha conseguido conquistar el corazón de tan puro ser como lo es él. Él que... ha echo que pusiera una cara tan lastimera como la que puso al enterarse de lo que sentía por él. Él que... es tan importante la amistad que tienen que hace a mi rubio pensar que le podría perder.

Si fuese yo... sería la persona más feliz del mundo si él se dignara a verme de una forma más allá de la amistad pero... estoy seguro de que eso no pasará. De que... lo más probable es que, después de tanto tiempo juntos... solo me vea como a un hermano. Y eso... realmente me duele pero, mientras pueda estar a su lado. Mientras pueda verle sonreír, reír por cualquier estupidez y escuchar sus problemas y que me pida consejo para resolver sus dudas... sabré que soy importante en su vida y eso me hará feliz aún cuando él esté con alguien que no sea yo.

Los siguientes días, intenté fijarme en si el rubio tenía alguna consideración con algún chico o si hacía algo de lo que habían dicho en esa revista pero no vi nada raro lo que hizo que me frustrara bastante.

Necesitaba desconectar pero ese día... pasó algo que nunca imaginé que pasaría.

* **POV. Hinata.** *

Desde que había hablado con Naruto sobre sus sentimientos con Sasuke y después de hacerle ver lo que realmente sentía me he dado cuenta de que ha estado algo deprimido.

Realmente no pensé en enterarme después de que él se fuera de que a Sasuke también le gusta y lo mal que lo está pasando por saber que a Naruto le gusta alguien.

Los veo a los dos actuando como si nada pasara. A Sasuke intentando esconder sus celos cada vez que ve como miran al rubio o cuando alguien se le acerca demasiado, mientras que Naruto intenta esconder lo que siente por Sasuke haciendo algunas bromas de más o juntándose más con los demás chicos lo cual ocasiona más celos reprimidos por parte de Sasuke.

Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces y ya no puedo más. Quiero ayudarles pero no se como... hasta que encontré la solución aunque... quizás no funcione como espero pero aún así lo voy a intentar. No soporto ver como se comportan ese par de tontos.

* **POV. Narradora.** *

Naruto volvía a estar sentado en aquel banco cuando su mejor amigo se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el azabache.

-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo este mirándole sin entender la repentina pregunta del mayor.

-Solo... es que pareces algo deprimido desde... lo que pasó hace un par de semanas.-dijo sin dejar de mirar esos zafiros que tenía el rubio por ojos.

-Ah...eso... No es nada. Solo fue algo sorprendente, nada más.-respondió desviando la mirada de esos profundos ojos negros que le traspasaban hasta el alma.

Al azabache no le gustó ese gesto por lo que le cogió del mentón al rubio e hizo que le volviera a mirar a los ojos.

-No te voy a preguntar quién es. Pero te diré algo y quiero que lo pienses detenidamente.-dijo el azabache sin dejar de mirar el rubio. Este no dijo nada solo asintió sin poder dejar de mirar a los ojos negros.

-Si la persona que te gusta es tan idiota como para no fijarse en alguien tan...dulce, amable, cariñoso y tantas y tantas cosas más que eres. En no fijarse en que jamás encontrará a alguien ni lo más mínimo parecido a un ángel como tú... es que o está ciego o realmente no vale la pena.- dijo el azabache mientras le acariciaba una mejilla al rubio sin dejar de mirarle.

El menor no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil a causa de las bellas y dulces palabras que le había dirigido su azabache.

Estuvieron un buen rato mirándose fijamente sin decir nada. Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de dar el paso y confesar lo que sentían por el otro.

Cerca de allí Hinata les había estado observando y se dio cuenta de que al paso que iban no pasarían de allí por lo que se les acercó mientras les saludaba con una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos se separaron y dejaron que la chica se sentara mientras que Sasuke se levantaba y se sentaba en el suelo, en frente de los dos como hace dos semanas había echo.

-Bueno chicos... tengo otro artículo que me gustaría que vierais.-dijo ella un poco nervioso.

-¿Este de que va Hina-chan?-preguntó el rubio sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga, seguramente por qué él todavía seguía nervioso a causa de lo anteriormente sucedido con el mayor.

El azabache sí se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo de la chica pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno... es un artículo sobre los tipos de noviazgo que una persona puede tener.-dijo ella.

-Pero... ninguno tiene pareja ¿no, Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio algo confundido. El azabache solo asintió dándole la razón.

-Si lo sé, pero debajo de este hay como un agregado que explica los tipos de amor que hay y ese es el que quería enseñaros.-dijo ella.

-Está bien.-dijo el rubio.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó ella.

-Claro, leelo.-respondió no muy seguro de a dónde quería llegar la joven. Esta sonrió y procedió a leer tranquilamente, o eso aparentaba ya que por dentro esperaba que todo saliese como había planeado sino, ya no sabría qué hacer.

- **"Tipos de amor: Hay varios tipos de amor.**

 **Amor platónico: Ese amor puro y romántico que sientes por alguien que sabes que nunca va a estar contigo. Suele darse en personas de corta edad.**

 **Amor fugaz: Es aquel que sientes por alguien que te cruzas en un medio de transporte, por la calle o un compañero de trabajo. Gente que te atrae, pero que nunca tendrías una relación con ellos.**

 **Amor no correspondido** **:** **Este es simple y claro.**

 **Amores obsesivos: Son de aquellas personas que suelen ser rechazadas a menudo o tienen novio por primera vez y toda su vida gira en torno a él.**

 **Amor egoísta** **:** **Aquel en el que una de las personas de la relación solo se preocupa por su propio bienestar.**

 **Amor incondicional:** **Tampoco hace falta explicarlo.**

 **¿Qué tipo de amor tienes tú?"** \- acabó de leer la peliazul para luego mirar a sus dos amigos.

El rubio solo agachó la cabeza mientras que el azabache ya entendía lo que quería hacer la chica. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado y mirar algo agradecido a la chica por el intento aunque conociendo al rubio no sabría si eso funcionaría de alguna manera.

-No correspondido.-dijo el rubio en un leve susurro que hizo que sus dos amigos pensaran que se lo habían imaginado.

El azabache sonrió aún más ampliamente mientras miraba al rubio. La peliazul también sonrió y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido se levantó y se marchó. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Una vez la joven se había alejado el azabache cogió el valor que necesitaba y le tomó las manos al rubio que jugaba nerviosamente con ellas al no recibir ningún comentario de sus amigos.

Al sentir las cálidas manos sobre las suyas levantó ligeramente la mirada hasta encontrar dos pozos negros que le miraban fijamente y con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Él no entendió nada hasta que el azabache se puso a hablar.

-Sabes... yo también tengo un amor no correspondido pero...por otro lado se que mi amor también es incondicional a esa persona. Aunque no me quiera yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarle, para apoyarle, para escucharle... para todo lo que quiera por que sería más difícil para mí estar lejos de él

y no poder escucharle, verle sonreír. Si me quitaran el privilegio de ser su amigo no podría soportarlo.-dijo el moreno con una voz suave y sin dejar de mirar al rubio a los ojos.

Este se sorprendió al ver la sinceridad y la ternura en la mirada del azabache. En ese momento sintió tantos celos de que el ojinegro le profesase un amor tan sincero , puro y devoto a alguien que no fuese él que tuvo muchas ganas de ponerse a llorar. Sus ojos se aguaron con aquel líquido salado e hizo todo lo posible por que no se le quebrase la voz al hablar.

-¿Qui-quién te gusta, Sasuke? ¿Quién... es esa persona que te ha enamorado de esa manera?-preguntó el ojiazul sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

El azabache sonrió con ternura y le acarició una mejilla a ese rubio que le había robado el corazón.

-Si... estoy completa y locamente enamorado de él. Para mí, es lo único que hace que me levante por las mañanas. Es la persona más dulce, amable y cariñosa que he conocido. Su sonrisa es la más deslumbrante que jamás había visto y su mirada desprende tanta pureza que me enamoré desde el primer momento en que le vi. Pero, ¿sabes lo peor?-preguntó.

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas ya se deslizaban de sus ojos azules por sus morenas mejillas.

-Lo peor es que no me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta hace 3 años. Cuando me enteré que cuando él cumpliera los 16 lo prometerían si no encontraba a alguien hizo que me hirviera la sangre y hace dos semanas, cuando descubrí que se había enamorado de alguien, me sentí morir pero aún así no pienso separarme de él. Por que para mí es un ángel que jamás volveré a encontrar.-dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas al rubio aunque estas no cesaban en lo más mínimo. Entonces abrazó al ojiazul y le susurró al oído lo que había estado guardando desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

-Te amo Naruto.-simple y conciso. Un simple susurro que le hizo estremecer en todos los sentidos. Su corazón comenzó a latir incontrolablemente y sus lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad. Con la voz entrecortada con el llanto se atrevió a hablar.

-¿De verdad?

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida.-respondió sin atreverse a soltarle.

-Yo...yo...Sasuke...-el rubio no sabía como responder por lo que se separó lentamente del moreno para mirarle. El azabache al ver los orbes claros del rubio se sintió completamente hipnotizado pero... jamás esperó que pasara lo siguiente.

Para él todo había pasado tan lentamente. Los ojos del rubio cerrándose, un gran rubor apareciendo en sus acaneladas mejillas y verle acercarse hasta, finalmente, sentir los labios contrarios en los propios. Fue un beso sencillo, casto y lleno de ternura.

Una vez se separaron el rubio escondió la cabeza en el pecho del mayor y dijo lo que el azabache ansiaba escuchar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Te amo, Sasuke.

Y con esas dulces palabras, el ojinegro sintió que era la persona más afortunada del mundo al tener a un ángel a su lado.

Le abrazó mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del menor, sin importarle que la campana de clase hubiese sonado y que ellos llegarían tarde a clase, eso si iban ya que el azabache no quería ni tenía la más mínima intención de soltar al rubio entre sus brazos.

Eso jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza, jamás.

...Fin...

...

...

...

...

..

.


End file.
